Isle of the Hidden Treasure
by SOLmaster
Summary: Parody of Treasure Island, Nicktoons Unite style. Timmy goes on a treasure hunt with Tak and Poof using the ancient map to find the legendary Isle of the Hidden Treasure and help pay for the repairs of his parents' inn. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

_SOLmaster here with a new story; it's been a while since I did a Nicktoons Unite Parody, so here's one I recently wrote called "Isle of the Hidden Treasure" which is a parody/spoof of Treasure Island. This will also be multi-chapter instead of just one or two parts._

_So here's the first part and please review afterwards…_

**Isle of the Hidden Treasure**

One night in Retroville, everything was quiet in the closed empty bank. But then the silence was broken when something crashed through the wall of the bank. It was a giant, bulky, red robot with one eye in the middle of its head.

It stomped inside and was about to fire a blast at the large safe until a voice called out, "I'm sorry, do you have a bank account?"

The robot turned its head to see the Nicktoons standing in the doorway. After Danny's quote, Jimmy says to it, "This establishment is supposed to be closed for the night, and whomever it was that unleashed you here will soon face justice."

"Yeah!" Timmy and SpongeBob both shouted.

"Then we can finally go to bed." Tak said last with a yawn.

The robot then turned its whole body around and lifted its arm to shoot a ray out of its gun at the Nicktoons.

The five yelped as they quickly dodged the blast. Jimmy then took out his weapon and shouted, "Nicktoons…Unite!"  
SpongeBob jumped up in the air with his karate gloves and yelled as fell back down toward the robot, about to slice it with a karate chop. But the robot turned around and grabbed his arm, spinning SpongeBob around until he flung him away.

SpongeBob screamed until he landed on Timmy, who was running with a baseball bat.

When the robot turned around to get back to the safe, it was suddenly hit in the back with an ecto-beam.

"You should've been warned." Danny said with a smirk. "Security is pretty tight around here nowadays."

Then it lifted up its right arm again which Danny prepared for if it shot another blast. But instead it shot out its hand, and Danny gasped when it grabbed him and pulled him forward. Then the robot pounded Danny into the ground, and then caused him to scream when he electrocuted him.

"Hey!" Tak shouted as he stepped forward and pointed his staff at the robot. "Get your claws off him." He fired a magic blast from his staff that hit its gun arm and destroyed it.

While the robot stood still and Tak was helping a weak Danny try to stand up. Timmy and SpongeBob suddenly slid in front of them and aimed their weapons at the robot.

"Not so fast, you bucket of bolts!" Timmy shouted.

"You're not gonna hurt our friends anymore!" SpongeBob shouted.

But then the robot fired another blast at them through his other arm and blew the Nicktoons back as they screamed.

Jimmy ran over and noticed what had happened. "Guys!" but the four ended up pushing into him.

They flew into the back of a large safe and hit a shelf with money on it. Jimmy was the first to sit up, and he gasped when he saw the robot put its hand on the door, indicating what it was about to do.

"Guys, the door!" Jimmy warned his friends, causing Timmy, SpongeBob, and Tak to gasp.  
However, they were too late. The robot shut the door to the safe before they could run over and get out.

They then began to try and work together to push the large metal door open. But, it was locked too tightly.

"Why…won't…it…budge?" Tak asked as he and the others tried to push it open.

"It's no use, guys." Jimmy said as he gave up along with the others. "Even with our combined efforts, there's still no way we would be able to move a forty-ton steel door."

"Nonsense," SpongeBob said as he backed a few feet away. "We just need-" then he rammed himself into the door. "The-" he continued to ram his body into the door in hopes of busting it down. "Right-" but the door didn't make a budge and SpongeBob just bruised himself. "Technique…"

When SpongeBob fell to the floor from exhaustion, Jimmy just rolled his eyes and called out, "Danny, you think you can phase us out of here?"

"Sure." Danny groaned as he struggled to stand on his feet. "I'll just…" But then he gave a large grunt and fell on his knees, changing back into human form.

"Danny!" SpongeBob cried as the four rushed over to him. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know." Danny replied. "I guess I'm a little banged up from when that robot goon beat the heck out of me."

"Then that means you can't get us out of here." Tak realized.

"It looks like you're gonna have to get Cosmo and Wanda to help us out of here." Jimmy told Timmy.

"Uh…" Timmy stuttered. "They can't because they're not here."

"What?" Jimmy, Tak, and Danny questioned.

"They had to go to some godparent convention and they left Poof with Mama Cosma." Timmy explained. "Why do you think I asked Danny for some weapons before we came here?"

"No ghost powers…?" SpongeBob slowly said as he got a horrified look on his face. "And no poofing…? That means…we're trapped here!"

"But we can't be trapped here." Tak said with a panicked look. "We're gonna run out of air in here eventually. We might even starve!"

SpongeBob gulped and shivered until Jimmy calmly said, "Guys, relax. Even with the five of us in here, we still have enough oxygen to last us for hours."

Then Danny rubbed his painful arm and said, "The only thing we can pretty much do is wait here until someone eventually comes and finds us."

"But that can take hours!" Tak pointed out. "Maybe even days!"

"It's the only option we have." Jimmy responded. "Besides, with Danny in his condition and without Cosmo and Wanda's medicine to help, we can't go anywhere."

Timmy's eye suddenly widen as he remembers something. "Medicine! That's it!" he then digs in his pocket and pulls out a small vile of green liquid.

They all stare at it and Jimmy asks, "What is that stuff?"

"It's some sort of medicine Cosmo takes whenever he's feeling sick. It's also supposed to help when you have headaches or sore muscles." Timmy explained. "I bet if Danny drank it, it'd help him feel better."

"Sweet!" Danny happily said as he took the vile.

But Jimmy had a concerned look. "Wait, I don't think it's such a good idea to consume strange medicine."

However, Danny had already opened the vile and was now drinking the whole medicine. "It's actually not that bad." Danny said once he finished. "Kinda taste like green-apple bubblegum."

"See?" Timmy gloated at Jimmy.

"Just let me see that vile." Jimmy requested as Danny did so, and the genius looked at the label on the back. "Wait a minute…" Jimmy's eyes widen as he reads. "Did you read this first?"

"Who reads labels anymore?" Timmy scoffed.

"It says here, 'if consumed by any non-magical creature, side-effects may include: loose muscles, constant bliss, itchiness, hiccupping, short-term memory loss, congestion, irritability, dizziness, and drowsiness'."

"What?!" Danny asked in shock as he turned to Timmy with anger. "You gave me a medicine that'll do all that stuff to me if I drink it?!"

"I was only thinking of you!" Timmy shouted back.

"Guys, we can't fight while we're stuck in here." SpongeBob intervened. "We must be happy and cheerful while we're in each other's company until we're discovered."

Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny just gave him a glare. But then Tak sat on the ground with his arms on his knees. "That doesn't help since we're stuck in here with nothing to do."

"I got something to do." Danny said as he turned Timmy, cracking his knuckles and glaring. "Beat on Timmy for giving bad fairy medicine."

"Wait!" Timmy shouted, holding his hands up. "What if I do something that can occupy all our time until we're saved?"

The others gave him looks of disbelief. "We're listening." Jimmy said with his arms crossed.

Timmy thought for a bit. "Umm…How about a story?"

"You're gonna tell us a story?" Tak asked in disbelief.

"Ooh, I love stories." SpongeBob smiled.

"Yeah," Timmy said with a smile. "I can tell you a story, and that can keep us all entertained until we're rescued."

The four stared at each other until Tak shrugged, "Eh, what the heck?"

"Let's give it a shot." Jimmy agreed.

"Yay! A story!" SpongeBob cheered as he took a seat on the ground.

Jimmy took a seat on a block of gold, and Tak sat down on a sack full of money. Danny walked over to sit down, but stopped to move his arms around.

"You know, that medicine's not bad after all." Danny said with a smile. "I can't feel any more pain. In fact…I can't feel anything at all. Not even my legs."

Then Danny suddenly fell to the ground with a thud as the others wince. "Uh…Danny?" Jimmy asked. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know." Danny replied as he lifted his head up while lying on his front. "I suddenly lost all feeling in my arms and legs."

"Hey, that's one of those side-effects from that medicine." SpongeBob realized.

"It looks like you lost all feelings in your muscles, Danny." Jimmy pointed out.

Danny growled angrily and shouted, "Timmy, as soon as I can move my arms, I am gonna strangle you!"

Timmy chuckled nervously. "So, let's get started on that story." He cleared his throat and began. "This is called 'Isle of the Hidden Treasure'."

"Ooh, sounds really interesting." SpongeBob said excitedly.

"It is. My dad told it to me a long time ago. I can't remember how it all goes, but I'll just make stuff up as I go."

Jimmy, Tak, and SpongeBob all looked interested to hear the story, while Danny just lied flat on the ground.

"Just start the story." Danny's muffled voice said.

"Okay…" Timmy began. "This all begins in a town where a super cool kid lives. His name is, uh…Tim…Hawkins."

* * *

Just like Timmy said, the story began in a town that was by the ocean. On a hill outside of town, a boy who looked just like Timmy dressed in a white shirt, brown pants, and boots was sitting on a cliff side with a fishing pole.

'_Despite how cool Tim Hawkins was, him and his family were trying as hard as they could to earn as much money as they could so they could manage their inn.'_

While Timmy was trying to catch some fish in the story, a cloud of smoke appeared and a purple fairy baby appeared which looked like Poof.

"Hey, little bro." Timmy greeted as he stood up.

"Poof, poof!" Poof said.

"Mom and Dad want me to help out, huh?" Timmy guessed dully.

Poof nodded.

"Okay."

He walked away with Poof following, not noticing something tugging on his fishing pole, and it was pulled so hard that it fell into the ocean.

* * *

They soon reached a large building with a sign that read "Fairly Odd Inn". Timmy and Poof went inside where a bunch of guests were sitting at tables, eating food.

A pink fairy woman that looked like Wanda flew by, holding a pitcher of water. Timmy tried to get her attention, "Hey, Mom, you need any help?"

"Oh, thanks, Tim." Wanda smiled. "Why don't you go sweep outside? Cosmo and I are trying as hard as we can to manage in here."

"But that's gonna take all day." Timmy complained.

But Wanda didn't hear him well, and just said, "The broom's outside, and make sure you keep an eye on Poof."

Later on, Timmy was now outside, sweeping with Poof hovering over him. "This stinks," Timmy complained. "I wish we didn't have to live like this."

"Poof?" the fairy baby said in wonder.

"I wanna go treasure hunting like a pirate; like in my book." Timmy smiled and held out a book, "'The Legend of Captain ZIM'. It says that long ago, he hid a bunch of treasure on an island, and it's never ever been found."

"Treasure?" Poof asked.

"Yeah. I bet if we found that treasure, we can get anything with it."

Timmy continued to sweep until nightfall. When he had finally finished, he wiped his forehead and smiled in satisfaction. "Finally done." Then he stopped when he heard thunder in the sky. "It looks like a storm's coming. We better get inside."

When he was about to head inside with Poof. He stopped when he heard someone approaching. "Hello?" he asked nervously.

Then a tall person in a black cloak came running toward him. He stopped in front of him and was panting heavily.

"Who are you?" Timmy asked.

Instead of answering Timmy's question, the person replied, "Tim Hawkins…" he removed his hood, revealing it to be Jorgen Von Strangle. "Danger is coming."

"What?" Timmy asked in confusion.

"You must take this." Jorgen continued as he took out a piece of parchment and gave it to Timmy. "Keep it safe and beware of the specter."

"What specter?" Timmy questioned. "And why are you giving this to ME?"

"I don't know." Jorgen shrugged. "You seem like the kind of person who would be the protagonist around here. Oh, is that an inn?"

When Jorgen left for Cosmo and Wanda's inn, Timmy frowned in disbelief and thunder clapped as it began to rain hard.

* * *

Once Timmy and Poof were back in the inn, they were telling Cosmo and Wanda about what happened while Jorgen was sitting at one of the tables having rum.

"He gave you this parchment?" Wanda asked after hearing what Timmy told her.

"Yeah," Timmy replied. "I'm not too sure what it is though, but he told me a bunch of other weird stuff too."

Cosmo gasped. "What if he's warning about pirates that are attacking, and who want to feed us to sharks?"

Wanda and Timmy glared at him in disbelief.

"Oh please," Timmy scoffed. "Besides, he said 'beware of the specter', not pirates."

But then, they suddenly hear a loud noise along with a clap of thunder, and they turn to see their door had been broken down by a shadowy figure with spiky hair. Then, their windows break as more strangers began to come in.

"Run!" Wanda shouted as she and the boys began to run away from whoever was attacking.

As dark pink ecto-beams began to fire, and the strange figures who entered the inn and started to destroy everything, Jorgen just sat there with a blank look as he dully said, "I warned him."

Outside, Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy, and Poof had run away from the inn just as it was set on fire. _'So, Tim left with his parents and brother after their inn was destroyed.'_ Timmy narrated. _'Now they decided to head someplace safe where they can stay for awhile.'_

* * *

Back in the real world, Jimmy, Tak, and SpongeBob all sat there as they anxiously listened to the story.

"That's terrible how Tim Hawkins's parents got their inn destroyed." Tak said.

"Yeah, it is." Danny, who was now sitting upright, said. "But at least they got each other." He said with a sudden big smile.

The others stared at him until SpongeBob laughed. "That's true, Danny. I was just about to say that too."

"By the way, Danny," Jimmy was saying. "I see your muscle-loss has worn off now."

"Yeah," Danny nodded. "I felt like a ragdoll. But, I'm so HAPPY I'm able to move again and listen to Timmy's exciting story."

Timmy got a weird look as he asked, "Danny… Are you feeling alright?"

Danny chuckled with a huge grin. "Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be, silly?"

"You're acting like a certain someone we know." Tak said, pointing next to him where SpongeBob was.

"Who?" SpongeBob wondered.

Then Jimmy realized something, "Wait, didn't the bottle of fairy medicine say that one of the side-effects was 'constant bliss'?"

"Oh yeah," Timmy nodded. "That explains why Danny's acting like human SpongeBob."

"Oh man," Danny groaned in frustration. "I can't believe I'm actually being forcibly happy." But then he smiled and got cheery again. "But on the bright side, I can actually move my limbs again. Plus that fairy medicine is making me feel all better, and what's better than a great story told by my friend, Timmy?"

"Uh, Timmy?" Jimmy began saying. "Maybe you should continue with the story."

"Yeah!" Danny excitedly agreed. "I REALLY wanna know what happens next."

"Me too, me too!" SpongeBob also said.

"Me too!"

"Okay, okay!" Timmy shouted over Danny and SpongeBob. "Alright, let's see…'Tim Hawkins and his family went into town and found a place to stay'."

* * *

In the middle of town, Timmy and his family were in a large building sitting in the living room.

'_Soon, the awesome Tim Hawkins and his family went to his not-as-awesome friend's place to figure out what had happened.'_ Timmy narrated.

Then, Tak came out from another room, wearing a jacket, loin cloth, hat, and boots, and was holding a tray of drinks he brought for them. "Your place was attacked by pirates?"

"That's right, Tak." Wanda said with a sad look. "They destroyed everything."

"Even the house that held everything." Cosmo added.

Tak placed the tray on a table and thought, "Well, I'm sure it's nothing a little repair couldn't fix."

"But, Tak, we can't afford to get the whole place fixed." Wanda mentioned.

"We can barely afford to keep the place intact." Cosmo added.

"If only there was a way to make money fast."

"Wait!" Timmy began saying, "Before all that happened, some guy gave me this." He held out the rolled out parchment and Tak took it.

Tak took the string off of it and unrolled it to see what was inside. When he started reading it, he got a shocked look. "It can't be."

"What? What?" Timmy asked, as he looked over Tak's shoulder.

It was a treasure map, leading to a large island. Tak explained, "This is a treasure map to Captain ZIM's hidden treasure."

"No way!" Timmy said excitedly.

"What is this hidden treasure?" Wanda asked.

Tak explained, "Long ago, a pirate captain named ZIM hid large amounts of treasure on a faraway island called the 'Isle of the Hidden Treasure'. No one has ever been able to find it especially since the map has been hidden for centuries. But now that the map has been found, anyone can find it."

"Tak, that's it." Timmy smiled. "Using the map, I can go find the treasure; and with the treasure, we can afford to fix the inn."

"Tim, you can't do that." Wanda sternly said. "It could be dangerous."

"I have no choice, Mom" Timmy replied. "Getting that treasure is the only way we'd be able to fix everything and get the money we need."

"Well…"

"Go for it, Tim!" Cosmo prompted. "Go get us treasure and any other goods we need." Then he turned to Wanda, who was staring. "He is volunteering after all."

"Oh, all right." Wanda finally said. "But you gotta go with Tak. I'd feel a lot better if you were with someone older and more responsible."

Tak and Timmy stared at each other until they both nodded with a grin and said, "Deal."

As Poof stared at Timmy and Tak give a cheer, Timmy's voice continued to narrate, _'They planned to rent a ship and head out for sea to search for the mysterious Isle of the Hidden Treasure. But would finding that treasure be as easy as it sounded?'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

The next day which was bright, sunny, and clear, Timmy and Tak had arrived at a town with a dock that held a bunch of ships. _'Tim and his friend had arrived to find a ship they could travel on so they could begin search their search for the Isle of the Hidden Treasure.'_

Timmy and Tak stopped and looked around as if they were searching for something.

"How are we supposed to know which ship to get on?" Timmy asked.

Tak looked at a piece of paper and read it carefully. "It says we're supposed to be looking for Dock 23, and there should be someone called 'James N.'."

"'James N.'?" Timmy questioned. "Oh well. If he has a boat I guess the two of us can sail with him."

"Excuse me," the kids turn to see Mrs. Puff holding a familiar round figure. "Is this yours?"

"Poof, poof!" Poof smiled in Mrs. Puff's grasp.

"Poof?!" Timmy asked in shock as he grabbed Poof. "What are you doing here?"

Poof burped loudly until Mrs. Puff pointed out, "I caught him eating all the bread at my bakery, and then he pointed to you, so I figured he was yours." Then she walked away.

"He must've followed us here." Tak guessed.

"Alright, Poof." Timmy said with a straight face. "Since we have no choice but to take you with us, you have to promise you won't run off."

Poof just stared until he floated in the air. "Boat." Then he floated off in one direction.

"Poof!" Timmy and Tak called as they followed him.

The fairy baby continued to fly away from Timmy and Tak until he approached a large ship and floated up the ramp to where someone was standing.

It was Jimmy Neutron, who was wearing a blue captain's hat, a blue overcoat, a white shirt, black pants, and boots. He stared at Poof, who was floating above him.

"Poof!" Timmy called out as he and Tak ran over to him.

"Does this floating being belong to you?" Jimmy asked them.

"Yeah, he's my little brother." Timmy answered. "We were looking for some ship to travel on in Dock 23 until he flew off."

"Well, gentlemen," Jimmy began saying in a bold tone. "In case you haven't noticed, this ship is stationed right here in Dock #23." He pointed below on one of the docking poles with the number '23' on it. "And this ship which you desire to travel on is my ship."

Timmy and Tak looked surprised, and Tak responds. "Then you must be James N."

"That's correct. I am Captain James Isaac Neutron."

"Alright, Captain." Timmy said, hiding a look of disbelief. "We're looking for the Isle of the Hidden Treasure." He handed the map to Jimmy, who opened it to read. "You think you can follow this map to find it."

But Jimmy had astonished look as he read the map. "This is incredible. I've been searching for the Isle of the Hidden Treasure myself. Since we're both keen on reaching the same destination, you're all welcome aboard my vessel."

Jimmy turned and walked away while Timmy shrugged at Tak until they and Poof decided to follow him. When they reached the deck of the ship, they saw a couple of tough-looking figures who were supposedly the crewmembers. Among them looked like Vlad Plasmius, Plankton, Crocker, Technus, and Traloc.

When the four reached the captain's quarters, Jimmy stowed the map into one of his drawers and locked it with a key. "This map must remain a secret from the crew." Jimmy told Timmy and Tak. "A map locating to treasure like this could arise in mayhem if word got out."

"So, Captain James," Timmy began asking, "What are we supposed to do on this ship until we get there? Do we get to kick back and relax?"

Jimmy smiled and replied, "I'm glad you asked…"

"Tim," Timmy introduced. "Tim Hawkins. And this is Tak and Poof."

"Very well. Then I shall assign duties to you both."

"Duties?" Timmy and Tak asked in unison.

"Of course," Jimmy nodded. "You don't think a ship like this is going to manage itself, do you?"

"Uh…" they both stuttered until Jimmy handed Tak another map and compass.

"Tak," Jimmy began. "You're going to be my Navigations Expert. It's your duty to keep track of where we've been and where we're going." Then he grabbed Timmy and began escorting him out while Poof followed. "Tim, follow me and I'll show you where you'll be."

Once Jimmy and Timmy walked out, Tak just looked confused until he shouted after them, "But I don't know anything about navigation!"

* * *

Soon, Jimmy, Timmy, and Poof were going down the steps, leading below deck. "Down here is where you'll be acting as Cabin Boy." Jimmy instructed. "Where you'll be preparing meals, swabbing the deck, and anything else that needs tending to."

"Cabin Boy?" Timmy questioned, not really liking his position. "But, I don't even know how to cook."

"Not to worry." Jimmy smiled calmly. "I'm sure he can teach you everything you need to know."

"'He'?"

When they reached the bottom, they saw a small counter with a bunch of food on it, along with dirty dishes. But there was no sign of anybody.

"That's odd." Jimmy said, raising a brow. "I could've sworn he'd be down here."

They failed to notice a glow on the floor ahead of them. Then suddenly, an intangible figure jumped from beneath the floor, and turned solid to show who it is. It was Danny Phantom wearing a black jacket over his jumpsuit, black bandanna, and a white belt with a bunch of compartments.

"Ahoy, James." He greeted with a smile and salute.

But Timmy suddenly gasped when he saw Danny. He suddenly had a flashback of Jorgen giving him the map and the warning, _'beware of the specter.'_

"Long Dan Phantom," Jimmy said to Danny. "This is Tim Hawkins. He'll be assisting you in the galley for our journey."

"Sounds cool." Danny nodded. "I'm sure Tim will be just fine down here, right?"

"Yeah…" Timmy said with a glare. "…Right."

"Then I'll leave you to get started on your duties." Jimmy said as he went up the stairs and left.

When it was silent with Timmy and Danny alone together with Poof, Timmy finally turned to Danny and said, "So…How long have you been here?"

"A few months." Danny answered. "Usually I travel around trying to find any treasure I can get my hands on."

"Sounds cool." Timmy still said in a cool tone. "Something bad happened yesterday with my family. I'm traveling to find some treasure to help pay to fix it."

Danny chuckled lightly and replied, "Wouldn't be so bad if you could find the Isle of the Hidden Treasure."

Timmy looked surprised. "You know about the Isle of the Hidden Treasure?"

"Of course." Danny nodded. "I've been trying to find it for a while now. It's my dream to go there, find Captain ZIM's treasure, and get as much of it as I can."

Timmy chuckled a bit. "Would be much easier if we had a map, would it?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing!" Timmy quickly said. "Nothing! So, what do we start on first."

"How about swabbing the deck?" Danny suggested as he pushed Timmy upstairs. "Perfect job for you."

* * *

Up on deck, Timmy, Danny, and Poof came upstairs and looked around. Then Vlad came up to them and handed Danny and mop and bucket. "The deck could use a bit of swabbing before it's time to sail off, Daniel."

"The name's Long Dan Phantom, Vlad." Danny mentioned, and then handed the items to Timmy. "And it's Tim's job for now. He's the new cabin boy."

"Ooh, a new cabin boy, and working alongside you, Dan." Vlad said in fake enthusiasm, but then looked down at Timmy and smirked. "I'd watch your back if I were you, Timothy." He whispered, "Because if you don't, the crew might just stab it."

Timmy got a nervous look and stared at the rest of the crew, getting even more startled to see as if they were smirking and laughing at him.

But then Danny just turned him around and pushed him forward. "He doesn't really mean it, Tim. Just go over there and get yourself settled."

When Timmy left with Poof, Vlad glared at Danny and whispered, "You better watch yourself also, Daniel. You wouldn't want that child growing too fond of you; because you know what'll happen if he does."

Danny got the same dark look also as he continued to stare in Timmy's direction. "I know." He coldly replied. "And it will never happen."

On the helm, Jimmy was at the wheel while Tak was standing next to him with the map in one hand and compass in the other.

"Okay…" Tak said as he read the map. "I guess we go this way…and turn…left I think."

Jimmy took once glance over his shoulder, and then turned back as he said, "That's west, Tak. We're heading sixteen degrees west first, and then head north." Then he yelled to the deck. "Set the sails!"

The crew heard the order and rushed to their positions as they raised the anchor and loosened the sails. Timmy stopped working momentarily and looked over the edge of the boat to see it start sailing.

He continued to watch in amazement as the waves splashed against the side of the ship and the wind blew through his hair, not seeing anything like it (in real life anyway).

Then he saw Danny approach next to him and watched the scene with Timmy. But the boy just stared at him again suspiciously. "The specter…" he whispered to himself in wonder.

'_Tim was amazed and excited to see the ship sailing away from town and his adventure was about to begin.'_ Timmy narrated.

* * *

Then it went back to the inside of the safe as Timmy continued, "'But will this adventure be smooth sailing for Tim and his friends?'"

SpongeBob gasped. "Oh, the suspense. It's unbearable"

"SpongeBob is right, Timmy." Jimmy said. "This story is quite fascinating."

"Yeah, I really wanna know what happens next." Tak added.

Danny was oddly scratching his right arm as he said, "Me too. Though I don't trust that Long Dan guy who's supposed to be hanging around Tim." then he started scratching his chest. "He sounds kinda suspicious to me."

As Danny continued to scratch himself, SpongeBob giggled. "Oh, Danny, I know you're _itching_ to hear more of the story, so why don't we let Timmy continue?"

"Uh…SpongeBob?" Danny started saying as he scratched his leg and the back of his neck. "I'm not itching cuz I wanna hear the rest of the story. I'm itching because I'm…" then he rapidly started scratching other parts of his body. "Itching!"

Jimmy stood up and said, "Danny, I'm sure this uncomfortable sensation on your dermis is just another side-effect from that medicine that will eventually pass too."

Danny starts scratching his sides as he bitterly said, "Yeah…except those didn't leave a horrible skin rash afterwards."

"Okay, okay," Timmy said, not paying attention. "Let's just get back to my story. Now anything else before I continue?"

"Actually, yes." Tak spoke, raising his hand. "Has anybody seen my staff?"

Jimmy, Timmy, and SpongeBob get confused look, and glance around until they hear a rustling noise and turn to see Danny using Tak's staff as a backscratcher.

Danny opened his eyes and stopped when he noticed everyone looking. "What?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

In the story, Timmy was on the deck of the ship, standing over a pitcher and dropping yellow liquid inside. Danny was sitting on a box in front of Timmy, watching him struggle to squeeze juice out of a lemon.

Poof flew over them and stopped once to watch what was going on. Danny noticed him, and stuck his finger under Poof's chin to tickle him.

"Oh, what a cute baby," Danny said in a sweet voice. "Tim's really lucky to have someone like you with him."

When Poof flew away giggling, Timmy took a gasp of breath in exhaustion. "Why am I even doing this?"

"You don't like lemonade?" Danny jokingly asked. "It's refreshing and it's a better way to prevent scurvy."

Then Danny took a lemon and turned in intangible, having the juice fall in the pitcher. Timmy seemed suspicious and amazed by this as he asked, "Have you always been a ghost?"

"Not really. I'm actually half ghost." Danny answered. "I got my powers a couple months ago. They've come in handy sometimes with treasure hunting and all that other stuff."

Timmy seemed even more amazed by Danny until he shook it off and asked, "So…a while ago you said you believed that the Isle of the Hidden Treasure exist."

"I did." Danny replied. "I also said that I dream of finding it. There's said to be so much treasure and gold that'll you'll be rich until you die."

"Wow!" Timmy gasped as he chuckled. "I'd love to get that treasure too."

Yeah…" Danny said until he frowned sadly. "Except without the map, finding it's impossible. But it's been lost for centuries."

Timmy frowned also for some reason until they both noticed their lemonade pitcher was full from all the lemons they squeezed during their conversation. They both smiled.

"Perfect." Danny said, and then handed Timmy the pitcher. "You go serve the drinks while I get the food ready."

When Danny walked away, Timmy went in another direction and soon ran into his baby brother. "Poof, poof?" he said.

"I still don't really trust that Long Dan Phantom guy." Timmy whispered to him. "But…as much as I hate to admit it, he's pretty cool. He's like the older brother I never had." Then he shook his head and got a shocked look. "Wait, what the heck am I saying?!"

"Poof, poof, poof!" Poof giggled happily.

Timmy glared and said, "You may like him, Poof. But, I don't. He's the specter I was warned to watch out for, so I'm gonna make sure he doesn't try to pull anything dangerous.

"Hey, cabin boy!" Vlad's voice called out from afar. "We're thirsty here!"

"Coming!" Timmy dully called out as he went to serve the crew.

An hour later, Timmy walked away tiredly with a nearly empty pitcher after serving beverages to the crew.

"Hey Tim." Tak greeted as he came over with a glass.

"Hey Tak." Timmy greeted also as he filled his glass up with the last bit of the lemonade. "How's it going with you and the captain?"

"It's alright," Tak answered, before he sipped on the lemonade. "Except James is almost impossible to work with. Him and his navigation stuff."

"Well, how long until we find you-know-what." Timmy whispered.

"Probably not long now." Tak responded. "A few more days and we'll be swimming in gold!"

"Shh!" Timmy hushed with a finger on his lips.

"So how are you and that Long Dan Phantom guy working together?"

"Okay, I guess. He's busy serving lunch to everyone now." Timmy answered until he spots Poof smiling at him. "Poof likes him, but I don't."

"Oh, I think Poof's not the only one who likes him." Tak slyly smiled.

"No way!" Timmy shouted. "I am NEVER gonna like him.

* * *

Then Timmy started to narrate, _'As time went on Tim worked with Dan on the ship in a montage fashion.'_

At one point, Timmy and Danny were in the kitchen, standing in front of a LARGE pile of dirty dishes. Danny smiled and handed Timmy a rag while Timmy just glared.

* * *

Then, they were later sitting on deck trying ropes into knots. Danny easily tied a rope into the perfect knot until he turned and noticed Timmy struggling as well as tangled in the ropes.

Danny rolled his eyes and shot an ecto-beam out of his finger, cutting the ropes apart and freeing Timmy, who cheered.

* * *

Later on, Timmy was standing on deck, looking up to where the crow's nest was. Danny was standing behind him, noticing his curiosity. When Timmy wasn't noticing, Danny suddenly grabbed a hold of Timmy and to his surprise, flew him up in the air and placed him in the crow's nest.

Timmy and Poof looked down at the view and smiled in amazement, and then turned to Danny as the three chuckled.

* * *

Back when Timmy was still in the kitchen, he was angrily scrubbing a large spot on a frying pan, and aggressively scrubbing harder and harder, trying to remove it.

* * *

One night during a storm, Timmy and some of the crewmembers were trying to keep the ship afloat while Jimmy was at the wheel, steering the ship. Timmy was pulling a rope to the mast as hard as he could, trying not to let go.

A big wave suddenly splashed him and got him more wet than he already was from the pouring rain. But then a large gust of wind suddenly blew and moved the sail which caused Timmy to get pulled away with the rope as he screamed.

But before Timmy could get pulled off deck, Danny suddenly came and grabbed him just in time. Timmy smiled at Danny while in his arms, and then tied the rope to the rigging of the ship in the perfect knot he had learned from Danny previously.

* * *

Timmy was then on his knees scrubbing the deck, but didn't notice a bucket glowing behind him and then lifted into the air and dropping onto Timmy's head pouring water over him. Timmy lifted the bucket off his head and turned with a glare to see the Box Ghost and Crocker laughing at him.

While Timmy stood there and continued glaring unable to do anything about it, a green ecto-beam suddenly fired at the Box Ghost, knocking him away and Crocker's pants were pulled down, showing his underwear. Crocker then ran away while Timmy stood there in surprise.

Danny suddenly turned visible with Poof in his arms, and gave Timmy a wink while Poof giggled. Timmy then smiled thankfully.

* * *

Late at night, Danny had phased from above deck into the galley where it was dark and heard snoring. He then turned to see Timmy sleeping with his head on a large kettle while sitting on a stool with the rag in his hand. Danny looked around and saw all the dishes cleaned and neatly stacked on the counter.

Danny smiled and walked over to Timmy, placing his jacket around him as a blanket, and then walked away while he continued to sleep.

* * *

The next day, when Timmy had nothing to do at the moment, he was running around deck with Poof.

"Poof, poof, poof, poof!" Poof giggled as he flew over Timmy's head.

Timmy giggled and called, "Come back here, Poof!"

Poof just continued to giggle until a green glow formed around him and pulled him into Danny's arms. "Phantom!" Poof smiled.

"Hey Dan!" Timmy waved, now happy to see him. "You ready to teach me how to use a sword?"

"Uh…actually, Tim," Danny started saying. "I can't."

"Why not?" Timmy slumped in disappointment.

"There's something I gotta do today by myself." Danny replied, but then dug into his belt. "But here," he took out a strange weapon.

Timmy took the weapon and stared at it which looked like a ray gun. "What is it?"

"It's called an ecto-blaster. It's a weapon specially designed against ghosts."

"Cool!" Timmy smiled happily with the blaster. "With this, Vlad and those ghost jerks will think twice before bothering me."

Danny then let Poof go and waved before walking away. "See ya, Tim."

When Danny was gone, Poof looked at Timmy and said, "Phantom!"

"I know, Poof." Timmy nodded with a smile. "Dan has to be the coolest guy around, he's definitely like the big brother I never had. Being around him just makes me wanna…_Hiccup!_"

Timmy and Poof's eyes widen in surprise.

* * *

Back in the real world, Timmy stopped the story and stared at Danny along with the others. Danny just sat there and said nothing.

"What?" he asked with a shrug until he hiccupped.

"Pukin' Pluto…" Jimmy groaned in annoyance.

"Sorry- _hic_." Danny said over his hiccups. "Don't mind- _hic_- me- _hic_- please- _hic- _go on- _hic_- with- _hic_- the story- _hic_."

While Danny grabbed onto his mouth continued to give now muffled hiccups, Timmy got a thoughtful look. "Anyway…where was I? Oh yeah!"

* * *

Back in the story, Timmy nodded with a smile. "Dan has to be the coolest guy around, he's definitely like the big brother I never had."

"Oh really?" a voice said which made Timmy gasp as he and Poof turn around to see Tak.

Tak smiled and pretended to think. "Hmm…I seem to recall someone with buckteeth saying he would never like Long Dan Phantom."

Timmy chuckled nervously and blushed. "Yeah…I said that. But who said I even liked him?"

"You did just now."

"Poof!" Poof nodded.

Timmy just glared and turned around. "Why don't you go navigate with the captain some more?" he angrily suggested. "I'm gonna go see if Dan needs help with whatever it is he's doing."

"Okay!" Tak waved as he shouted, "Just tell your 'big brother' I said hi!"

Both he and Poof laughed until Timmy growled angrily and snatched Poof away before walking from Tak.

Timmy and Poof go down below deck to an empty cabin with tables and chairs. "Hmm…" Timmy thought as he looked around. "Doesn't look like Dan's in here."

But then he heard suddenly heard footsteps coming downstairs and a voice that sounded familiar. "Let's get started then, shall we?"

"Oh no," Timmy quietly gasped. "It's Vlad." He then quickly jumped with Poof into a barrel full of apples.

Along with Vlad, came down the crewmembers. "Where's the boy?" Skulker asked impatiently. "He's supposed to be leading this mission."

"Patience, Skulker." Vlad said calmly. "He'll be down here soon…if he knows what's good."

While Timmy and Poof were quietly hiding in the barrel, they heard more footsteps and peek through a small hole in the barrel to see Danny come down.

"Dan…" Poof peeped.

"Shh!" Timmy whispered, covering Poof's mouth.

"You're late, Daniel." Vlad pointed out.

"Well, I'm here aren't I?" Danny spat back.

"Did you even get it?"

Danny smirked and took out a rolled up piece of parchment. "Oh yeah."

Timmy's eyes widen as he peeks through the hole. "The map to the Isle of the Hidden Treasure." He quietly gasped.

"So it does exist!" Crocker smiled in surprise.

"Aye," Danny said, rolling out. "The captain had it locked away in his quarters, but didn't suspect a ghost would steal it."

"Didn't I say the boy had it?" Vlad asked with a smirk.

"I knew he had it all along. I just needed to keep quiet about it." Timmy glared angrily after hearing Danny say this.

Then Traloc shouted, "Now that we have the map, let's take over this ship!"

When the rest of the crew agreed, Danny shouted over them to quiet them down. "Hold it, you guys! Not yet! We have to wait until we get closer to the island. After that we can get rid of the captain, Tak, and…do something with Tim Hawkins."

"Why is that, Daniel?" Vlad asked as he reached into the barrel Timmy and Poof were hiding in, and almost touched Timmy, who quickly put an apple in his hand as he pulled his arm out. "You haven't grown fond of that cabin boy, have you?"

"What?!" Danny asked in surprise. "Of course not."

"See?" Plankton pointed out. "I told you he would grow soft by hanging around with that brat."

The rest of the crew began to mutter angrily in agreement until Danny shouted, "Guys, come on! I am not turning into a sissy or growing soft! I don't even like him. As soon as the time comes, I'll get rid of him along with the others."

"That's what I thought." Vlad smirked. "Now I assume that this little meeting is over."

Danny, Vlad, and the others began to leave upstairs. When everyone was gone, Poof flew out of the barrel and Timmy stuck his head out with a sad look.

"Long Dan Phantom…" Timmy said sadly in disappointment. "It can't be."


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

Back in the bank vault the Nicktoons were still locked in, Tak was laying upside-down on a sack of money, feeling bored at the moment as he yawned tiredly.

Danny stared blankly at nothing until SpongeBob asked, "You feeling any better, Danny?"

"Huh?" Danny asked, shaking his head. "Oh yeah, the hiccupping already stopped and nothing else has happened so far."

"Yes!" Timmy cheered as he got up from the ground and sat back upward. "Now let's get back to the story."

"Hang on, Timmy." Danny interrupted. "We kinda took a long period pause and I kinda forgot where we left off. Think we can do a quick recap?"

"Hmm…" Jimmy began to ponder. "I seem to recall Timmy leaving off just when Tim Hawkins found out Long Dan Phantom has been deceiving him."

"That's right." Timmy nodded. "Now let's get back to the story."

"Wait!" Danny interrupted again.

"What now?!" Timmy shouted annoyed.

"We kinda took a long period pause and I kinda forgot where we left off. Think we can do a quick recap?" The others stared at him in confusion. "What?"

"Uh…Jimmy just told us where we left off." Tak pointed out.

"No, he didn't." Danny said with an odd look.

Timmy just rolled his eyes and said, "So, can I continue the story now?"

"Wait! We kinda took a long period pause and I kinda forgot where we left off. Think we can do a quick recap?"

"Did YOU forget you said that two times already?"

"Hold on, guys!" Jimmy said calming them down. "If my own memory serves, one of the side-effects on that fairy medicine Danny consumed was short-term memory loss."

SpongeBob screamed in shock. "AAAHH! Danny has amnesia!"

"What?!" Danny yelled as he held his head. "What if I start to forget my whole identity? Okay…I'm Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom, my best friend is Tucker Foley, my girlfriend is Sam Manson, I'm part of an inter-dimensional group known as the Nicktoons, and…we're stuck in a safe after getting our butts kicked." Then he sighed sadly. "Timmy, just continue the story and I'll figure out where we left off."

"You got it, dude!" Timmy said with a thumb up. "Who knows? Your short-term memory loss should wear off when I'm done."

"What?!" Danny suddenly yelled in shock again. "What if I start to forget my whole identity? Okay…I'm-"

"You're Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom, blah, blah, blah," Timmy interrupted. "So anyway… 'Tim Hawkins had to figure out what to do now that he just heard an evil plan of mutiny.'"

* * *

In the story, Timmy hopped out of the barrel and turned to Poof. "We have to warn Tak and James about this or we'll be in huge trouble."

He began to run toward the stairs with Poof until he ran into someone. "Dan!"

"Tim!" Danny shouted in surprise. "What are you doing down here?"

"Oh…" Timmy said as he got a glare. "I came down here just now."

"Really? I didn't see you come down here a second ago." Danny coolly said as he hid one hand behind his back and began to charge an ecto-beam.

"Well…that's because…" but before Timmy could think of what to say, he suddenly pulled out the ecto-blaster Danny gave him and shot the ghost boy with it, blowing him into the wall.

Danny groaned in pain with his eyes closed as Timmy quickly ran over to him and grabbed the map from him. "You're a lying dirtbag!" he shouted before running upstairs with Poof.

Once Timmy was gone, Danny sat up, groaning in pain as he held his chest and glared angrily.

* * *

On deck, Timmy came with Poof from upstairs and ran as fast as he could to find Jimmy and Tak.

Danny struggled to get up stairs also as he clutched his chest and leaned down. "Change of plans, guys!" Danny shouted and soon got a smirk. "Let's take over this ship NOW!"

The rest of the crew smirked in agreement as they drew various weapons and ran off in different directions.

Timmy and Poof ran into the captain's quarters and slammed the door behind him, panting in exhaustion. Jimmy and Tak turned to them in confusion.

"Tim, what's going on?" Jimmy asked.

"Phantom…" Timmy replied, still panting. "Map…pirates…trouble."

"What about trouble?" Tak asked, still confused.

Timmy shook his head and answered. "Dan and the crew have been duping us all this time! They took the map and are planning to do us in as soon we get to the Island of the Hidden Treasure!"

"Tim, that's absurd." Jimmy responded in disbelief as he checked the drawer he put the map in before. "How could they have the map when I stowed it away for safe-keeping?"

"Hello! He has the ability to turn invisible and reach through solid objects!" Timmy said with the map in his hand. "And he also- AAHH!" he shouted when a hands suddenly burst through the glass window and phased through the door, grabbing Timmy in their fists.

"Tim!" Tak shouted as he, Poof, and Jimmy grabbed a hold of Timmy and tried pulling him out of the pirates' grasp.

Poof then glared and flew over to the arms and started hitting them with his rattle. "Bad! Bad!"

This caused the arms to drop Timmy and pull their arms out of the door. Timmy sighed in relief. "Thanks Poof. Now let's run!"

Not needing to be told twice, Jimmy, Tak, and Poof followed Timmy out an open window which led to the stern of the ship.

"Where do we go from here?" Timmy asked.

"We have to get off the ship somehow." Tak added.

Jimmy looked around and smiled. "We can. There's a longboat over there we can use." They turned and spotted a small boat at the edge of the ship.

"Let's go!" Timmy shouted as he followed Tak, Jimmy, and Poof to the boat, but was stopped by a green ecto-beam that fired at his feet.

Timmy turned to see Danny aiming his glowing fist at him. "You're not going anywhere, Tim; Not anywhere with the map at least."

Timmy clutched the map in his fist and glared at Danny. "Wanna bet, Phantom? I'm finding the Isle of the Hidden Treasure and you're not gonna stop me."

He then ran away while Danny growled in frustration and prepared to fire an ecto-beam straight at Timmy. But before he could fire, the glow suddenly disappeared and Danny lowered his fist as he sighed sadly.

Up on deck, Vlad and the other pirates looked over the edge of the ship to see Jimmy, Timmy, Tak, and Poof in the longboat, rowing away from the ship.

"Sink their boat now!" Vlad ordered.

Tak, Jimmy, and Timmy begin to scream when the pirates on the ship began to fire ecto-beam and various weapons at them in an attempt to stop them from escaping.

"We'll never be able to escape them!" Tak shouted in panic.

Poof saw what was going on and smiled as he shook his glowing rattle. "Poof, poof, poof!"

Then a motor magically appeared on the back of the boat and the engine roared as he started. Jimmy, Timmy, and Tak were baffled until they started screaming when the boat sped off in a flash.

"Drat." Crocker said with a frown. "They got away."

"Now what are we supposed to do." Plankton asked.

"Find them." The pirates turn to see Danny standing across the deck. "Follow where they took off and make sure we get there."

"Are you sure we'd be heading in the same direction, Daniel?" Vlad asked.

"Positive." Danny easily replied. "They may have the map, but I know exactly where they're going."

* * *

A few minutes later, the rowboat that Timmy and his friends escaped in had reached an island and had crashed into a palm tree near the shore.

Tak was pacing around, looking nervous. "Alright…we have no ship which means we're stranded…Yup, we're doomed."

"No, we're not, Tak." Jimmy said calmly as he approached him. "We just have to keep our heads and eventually we'll be rescued."

"What are the odds someone will come and find us?"

Jimmy thought for a second and answered, "14,700, 83 to 1."

'_Are those the odds of someone coming to rescue US too?'_ Tak's voice asked.

'_Oh, can it, Tak.'_ Danny's voice said in a congested tone. '_AH-CHOO!'_

While Jimmy and Tak argued, Timmy was sitting on the ground with Poof hovering over him as he looked at the map. Then he suddenly smiled and quickly stood up.

"Guys, guys!" Timmy shouted as he ran over to Tak and Jimmy. "We did it! We found the island!"

"We did?" Tak and Jimmy both questioned in confusion.

"Yeah," Timmy showed them the map. "It's the exact island where the Hidden Treasure is."

As Jimmy stared, he began to realize that Timmy was right. "That's correct. We did manage to locate the island."

All right!" Tak smiled excitedly. "Those dumb pirates actually chased us to the place they were trying to keep us away from."

Timmy, Jimmy, and Poof laughed in enjoyment as Tak continued, "That Long Dan Phantom guy probably didn't think about how far we were from it."

Timmy laughed again and said, "You got that right. Dan may be dumb, but the dumbest has to be Vlad. He just like Dan, but taller and more creepy."

Tak, Jimmy, and Poof continued to smile, but then their smiles drop to see someone approach Timmy from behind.

Not noticing anything, Timmy continued, "I mean did you see when he gave me that warning when we met? 'Watch your back because if you don't, the crew might just stab it.' Ha, ha, ha, what a weirdo. Or should I say…fruitloop, ha, ha, ha!"

"Uh…Tim?" Jimmy tried to warn.

"Yeah?" Timmy asked until he noticed the expressions on their faces and his smile immediately dropped. "He's standing right behind me, isn't he?"

"Is he?" Vlad said as he grabbed Timmy by the back of his neck and held him up.

Tak, Jimmy, and Poof screamed when Crocker, Technus, and Traloc backed the three into a tree and held swords at them.

"No, don't hurt them!" Timmy tried to say as he tried to get out of Vlad's grasp.

"We'll see about that, cabin boy." Vlad smirked as he held Timmy's neck tighter. "After we get that map, we'll dispose of you."

"Let him go, Plasmius." A familiar voice said as Timmy opened one eye to see Danny standing aside.

"Why should I do that? He has the map we need; destroying him will help us achieve it."

"I said let him go!" Danny shouted angrily. "That's an order!"

"Fine." Vlad reluctantly obeyed, releasing his grip on Timmy and having the boy fall to the ground.

Before Timmy could try and sit up, a green glow surrounded Timmy and threw him into a tree. He had a terrified look as he watched Danny use his ghost powers to hold him against the tree and slowly approach him.

"Alright, Tim," Danny calmly said. "I know you have the map and I don't wanna hurt you. So, if you give me the map, I can let you and your friends go safely and there won't be any trouble."

Timmy turned his eyes to see Jimmy, Tak, and Poof still being held by the pirates at sword-point as they watched Timmy with scared looks on their faces. Then he turned his eyes back to Danny and closed his eyelids.

"Alright, you win!" Timmy cried out. "You can have the map!"

Danny smirked in satisfaction and released Timmy back on the ground slowly. Then Timmy reached into his pocket and pulled out the folded map.

When Danny reached over to take it, Timmy swiftly pulled it out of his reached and then looked at Danny with glaring eyes. "But if you want it, you're gonna have to take me with you and I don't want Tak, James, and Poof hurt."

Danny stayed silent a bit and looked at his crew for a few seconds. Then he turned back to Timmy with the same expression as him as he replied, "Deal."

The two shook hands in agreement with no one noticing a shadowed figure with a pointed head in the bushes watching them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

'_Soon Tim set off with Long Dan Phantom and most of his crew to find the Hidden Treasure.'_ Timmy narrated.

On the shore of the island, Tak, Jimmy, and Poof were tied to a palm tree while Traloc, Box Ghost, and Plankton were standing guard over them.

'_But Tim's friends and brother were being held prisoner by the crew. Only they were unaware that they weren't the only ones on the island.'_

Tak sighed and asked, "Why does Tim get to go search for the treasure while we sit here trapped?"

"Because if the cabin boy tries to pull anything sneaky while he's with the captain," Plankton answered, "We have orders to eliminate the three of you."

"That's not fair!"

"'Captain'?" Jimmy questioned to himself.

"Poof," Poof peeped with a blank expression.

Tak turned his head and spat, "You're not gonna keep us here for long! We're gonna be outta here soon and free from anyone's clutches!"

"Oh, really?" Traloc asked. "Who could be worse than us?"

Then suddenly, a rope wrapped around Traloc and pulled his away as the others stared in surprise.

"What the…" then another rope wrapped around Plankton and pulled him away as well.

Tak, Jimmy, and Poof stared as the Box Ghost screamed as he was pulled away also, leaving the others alone and tied to the tree.

"Alright, we're saved!" Tak cheered until he wondered, "Is that good?"

"Not considering we don't know who our rescuers are." Jimmy responded.

Then two shadowed bare-footed figures jumped down in front of them, holding spears. Tak and Jimmy looked surprised by this. "Hey!" Jimmy shouted.

"Who are you?" Tak also shouted until the figures approached them.

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest, Timmy was walking with the map open with Danny walking by his side and Vlad, Crocker, and Technus following them.

Timmy stared down at the map as he continued to walk and noted, "Alright, we passed that weird coconut tree, so we now go pass a fork in the road and head left."

"Got it." Danny said as he continued walking. "So far, so good."

"How can you be sure he's telling the truth?" Vlad asked Danny in suspicion. "He could be lying to lead us astray."

"Relax, Plasmius." Danny replied in a quiet tone. "Everything's been fine so far. We got hostages and everything, what could go wrong?"

Obviously hearing them, Timmy glared until a spear shot right in front of him, narrowly missing the top of his arms and his front.

"Huh?" Timmy asked as he stepped away from the spear that was impaled in a tree while the others stared in suspicion.

"What is going on?" Vlad wondered.

Timmy took a few steps back cautiously. But when he took a third step, his right leg got caught in what looked like a trap and a rope was now hanging Timmy from a tree by his leg.

"Tim!" Danny gasped, but Vlad just pushed him aside and grabbed the map from Timmy's hand.

"Ha!" Vlad laughed. "The map now belongs to me."

But before Vlad could take two steps away from the group with the map, he was suddenly hit in the arm with a dart and he froze in place. "What?" Vlad asked, still able to move his mouth. "I can't move."

"We're being ambushed!" Crocker shouted as he screamed and backed away with Technus, but fell into a net trap that hung them in the same tree as Timmy.

When Danny was left, two figures, which were the same that took the other group, jumped in front of him and pointed spears at him. Danny stared at them to see they were people wearing tiki masks and grass skirts.

"Who are you?" Danny demanded to know.

While the masked figures stayed silent, another figure appeared, only it was actually a chubby pink starfish wearing a grass skirt and grass bracelets on his wrists and ankles.

"Silence!" the starfish, Patrick, bellowed. "You, uh…visitors of the island shall….come quietly to our village or, uh…face punishment for not coming to our village!"

The warriors continued to point spears at Danny as he said, "Do we really have a choice?"

* * *

'_Tim and the others were captured by a tribe of creepy villagers and brought forth for unknown reasons.'_ Timmy narrated.

Like he said, Timmy and Danny were tied together to a large pole while being transported in wooden wagons. Along with Vlad, Crocker, and Technus in separate wagons being pulled into a village where drums were beating and several villagers were shouting.

Timmy looked around until he suddenly spotted Tak, Jimmy, and Poof in another wagon tied to a poll. "Guys!" he called to them.

The three turn in surprise. "Timmy!" Poof peeped happily.

"Tim!" Tak called out. "They got you too?"

"Yeah!" Timmy replied. "I don't even know if this is good or bad!"

Then the warriors brought them into the center of the village in front of a bonfire. A red crab wearing a loin cloth and body paint, and holding a staff with a dollar sign on top came out with the music stopping.

Mr. Krabs cleared his throat and announced, "Thank you all for makin' this wonderful celebration even more wonderful! Especially to our royal guest of honor!"

He turned excitedly and pointed behind him as he stepped to the side. Timmy, Danny and the others watched in confusion until they see a couple of villagers who were carrying a large curtained palanquin and set it down in front of the bonfire.

Timmy stared oddly at it to see a strange shadowed figure sitting behind the veils.

Then Mr. Krabs continued, "Our royal leader of our fantastic village will be witnessing our annual Ceremonial Sacrificing!"

"WHAT?!" Timmy, Danny, Jimmy, Tak, and Vlad all shouted at once.

"Poof?" Poof just peeped in confusion.

"That's right!" Mr. Krabs continued, "The strangers we just recently captured will all do the honors of bein' sacrificed to Dutchman's Triangle! Here's a little sneak preview."

Squidward, wearing a shirt and ring of flowers on his head, started beating on a drum, causing some curtains to move from the side of the village where a large cliff was, leading to a drop. Right by the edge of the cliff was Traloc, Box Ghost, and Plankton tied to a pole in a wagon.

Sandy, wearing a bikini top and grass skirt, approached them and kicked the wagon down into the cliff as the pirates screamed and green flames shot up from the bottom of the cliff once they landed.

Timmy, Danny, Jimmy, Tak, and Poof all winced in horror as the villagers cheer. "All right!" Mr. Krabs shouted over the crowd. "Let's start sacrificin'!"

The drums suddenly started again and the wagon containing Crocker and Technus was pulled away. Timmy turned to his friends and said, "Guys, we gotta do something quick!"

Danny looked at Mr. Krabs and asked, "What's the point in sacrificing all of us anyway?"

"It's voodoo, you know." Mr. Krabs easily answered. "You throw down a bunch of nobodies into a hole leading to the ghost of the Flying Dutchman, and it satisfies him so he won't curse us for 200 years. Anyway, you two are next."

When the villagers were about to pull Timmy and Danny to their doom, Timmy quickly shouted, "Wait!" causing them to stop. "You can't sacrifice all of us, it wouldn't be right."

"Hmm…" Mr. Krabs thought. "You may be right. Alright, to make it fair, I'll let you all decide which one of you will not be goin' into Dutchman's Triangle."

They all looked at each other. "You can't be serious." Tak said in shock.

"We can't really choose who should go free while the rest of us fall into a flaming death." Jimmy said.

"If anyone should go free it should be me." Vlad pointed out.

"So you can go find the treasure yourself?" Timmy guessed with a glare. "If anyone should be sacrificed it should be you."

"Okay guys, if one of us has the option to go free, it should be Poof." Jimmy suggested. "After all, he is the youngest."

"I don't wanna be sacrificed knowing my baby brother is in the hands of psychotic villagers." Timmy said.

"So," Mr. Krabs said as he approached them. "Have you made up your mind yet? The Dutchman's gettin' impatient."

The six stood there silent, still unsure what to do until Danny spoke up. "First we wanna speak to your leader."

"What?!" Mr. Krabs asked in shock. "Alright, but just this once."

He walked over to the curtained palanquin and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen! Please give your attention to our royal princess!"

The curtain veils were pulled back revealing the leader, and Timmy smiled widely to see Trixie Tang dressed in native princess clothing sitting on the comfy platform.

"What is your wish, Your Highness?" Mr. Krabs asked.

Trixie smiled and responded, "Sacrifice the others and let Tim Hawkins go. He can stay and be my king."

"All right!" Timmy cheered.

'_TIMMY!!!'_

* * *

Back in the real world, Timmy stopped to see all his friends glaring at him. "You can't end it like that!" Tak shouted.

"Precisely." Jimmy agreed. "We don't need to know the story to know that's not what happens."

Timmy crossed his arms. "That's a good ending to me."

"Man, Timmy, will you just tell the story the right way so it can end already and we can get out?" Danny suddenly spat out irritably. "You make me sick, you pink-hatted brat!"

"Oh! Oh!" SpongeBob shouted raising his hand. "Make it a prince instead! Make it a strong and handsome prince that loves Tim Hawkins and his friends."

Timmy sighed and said, "Okay, fine. Well, anyway…"

* * *

Mr. Krabs walked over to the curtained palanquin and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen! Please give your attention to our royal, uh…prince!"

The curtain veils were pulled back revealing the leader, and Timmy's eyes widen in shock to see SpongeBob dressed in a grass skirt with a flower necklace around his neck, and a large pink flower on the side of his head, sitting on the comfy platform.

"What is your wish, Your Highness?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"Hmm…" SpongeBob thought as the others anxiously and nervously await his decision. Then he smiled and responded, "Let them go!"

Timmy and his friends smile in relief as Mr. Krabs shouted in shock, "What?!"

SpongeBob jumped off the platform and replied, "Don't you see? They look so cool; I would love to be their friend. A handsome prince needs friends after all."

When the warriors were untying Timmy, Danny, Jimmy, Tak, Poof, and Vlad, SpongeBob approached them with a friendly wave. "Greetings, strange commoners, I am Prince SpongeTiki the Third."

The six just stare at him until Danny smiles and responds, "Uh…it's nice to meet you too, Your Majesty, and thanks for sparing us."

"It was my pleasure, humble commoner." SpongeBob said with a curtsy.

Then Vlad whispered to Danny, "Come on, Daniel. Let's leave this foolish place and find that treasure."

Obviously hearing them, Timmy glared and said, "You guys aren't gonna find the Hidden Treasure without me anyway."

"What?" SpongeBob asked in surprise. "You're all trying to find that old treasure?"

They all looked surprised. "You know about Captain ZIM's treasure?" Danny asked the prince.

"Of course." SpongeBob easily answered. "I have sent a few of my loyal subjects to find it and bring some of it back to make me a crown."

"Where is it?" Vlad demanded to know. "Tell us where it is!"

SpongeBob giggled. "Oh, I can do better than that. I can SHOW you were it is."

"You'd do that?" Timmy asked and smiled.

"Of course," SpongeBob nodded and turned away. "However, with me being a prince and you all being commoners, there is one thing you will have to do to make me come with you."

Timmy, Jimmy, Tak, and Poof all stare at each other wondering about the prince's payment for coming.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

Later on, Timmy, Danny, Vlad, Jimmy, Tak, and Poof were all walking through the forest carrying a large decorated palanquin with SpongeBob sitting on top as they struggled to keep it up and walk at the same time.

"This is barbaric." Vlad muttered angrily. "Why should we have to carry him around with us?"

While Danny sweated in carrying the large palanquin, he glared at Vlad and responded, "You want him to show us where the hidden treasure is, do you?"

"Oh yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Timmy glared at Danny from behind. "So you can get all the treasure for yourself and then finish me and my friends off afterwards."

"It's not like that, Tim." Danny glanced back at him. "You don't know what you're saying."

"I know exactly what I'm saying! You're a dirty stinking traitor who I thought was my friend, but was really plotting against me this whole time!"

Danny glared until SpongeBob intervened, "Please, my dear commoner-slash-friends. If we wanna get to the treasure, we have to empty the weights on our chests and get a more friendly attitude toward each other."

"How can we do that when we're carrying YOUR weight?" Tak bitterly muttered.

"STOP!!!" SpongeBob ordered as he stood up and hopped off the palanquin.

He ran over to a bush that was up ahead and pushed it aside to see a small hole in the wall. "This is the shortcut into the cave that has the treasure." SpongeBob explained. "However, there's something wrong once you step inside, but I just can't…"

"Whatever," Vlad said as he pushed SpongeBob aside and phased through the wall.

"You okay, Your Majesty?" Jimmy asked as he helped SpongeBob up.

"I'm just fine." SpongeBob answered with a smile.

"Alright, we better go down there and get the treasure." Danny said as he stepped toward the hole.

But Timmy pushed him aside. "Not unless I get there first!"

He and Danny began to fight to go in first as Jimmy, Tak, SpongeBob, and Poof watched until Danny made his way in first while Timmy followed him.

* * *

As they slid through the tunnels, Danny and Timmy landed on the ground of a cave followed by SpongeBob, Tak, Poof, and Jimmy.

Danny immediately got up and walked over next to Vlad to see three different tunnels up ahead. Vlad turned to SpongeBob and asked, "Well, SpongeTiki? Which way do we go now?"

"Ummm…" SpongeBob replied as he began to think. "I think…no…Maybe…no…Oh, I bet it's…no, that's not it."

"What are you waiting for?" Vlad asked again impatiently. "Why aren't you telling us which way to go?"

SpongeBob didn't answer until Jimmy guessed, "You don't know which way to go, do you?"

"No," SpongeBob replied shamefully.

"What?!" Vlad asked as he grabbed SpongeBob and shook him by his shoulders. "You said you knew the way to the treasure!"

"Hey!" Timmy shouted. "Let him go! It's not his fault."

"Actually, it kinda is." Tak said which Jimmy elbowed him for.

"Daniel," Vlad said as he turned to Danny. "Get rid of this worthless prince."

SpongeBob gasped in shock as well as Jimmy, Tak, and Poof. Timmy shouted, "NO!"

"Are you kidding?" Danny asked in anger. "I can't kill Prince SpongeTiki."

"What?" Vlad asked in anger. "Why not? He is unable to take us to the treasure like he said he would."

But Danny replied, "He spared our lives. We owe him."

"What on earth difference does that make?"

While Danny and Vlad were arguing, Poof's eyes suddenly widen and he turns to the second tunnel on the left and starts flying down. A few seconds later, Timmy turned and noticed Poof was missing.

"I'm in charge around here, so-" but Danny was interrupted when he heard Timmy shouted, "Poof!"

"Tim, what's wrong?" Jimmy asked.

Timmy answered, "Poof's gone."

"Well, what could've happened to him?" Danny asked in concern.  
"Who cares?" Vlad said in annoyance. "We are nowhere close to finding that treasure."

"My baby brother happens to be missing!" Timmy shouted angrily. "Don't you creeps even care?"

"Of course I-" but before Danny could finish, they saw Tak walking away also.

"Tak?" Jimmy asked, but Tak just continued walking away.

Timmy ran over and pulled on his sleeve. "Tak, where are you going?"

But Tak looked absent-minded and said in a monotone voice, "Captain ZIM wants his treasure protected."

When Tak continued to walk away, Timmy turned to Danny and demanded to know, "What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything!" Danny replied defensively.

"AAAHHH!!!" SpongeBob suddenly screamed which startled everyone.

Jimmy uncovered his ears and asked, "Your Highness, what's wrong?"

"I suddenly remembered something!" SpongeBob answered excitedly. "This cave it has a spell over it that has control over anyone with a magical connection!"

Jimmy realized, "That explains what happened to Tak and Poof."

"But what happened to them?" Timmy asked.

"Where are they going?" Danny also asked as he and Timmy glare at each other.

"Well…" SpongeBob began explaining, "The owner of the Hidden Treasure, Captain ZIM, had an enemy that had a connection to magic. So to overcome that, he put a force over the cave hiding his treasure to cast a spell over anyone who has magic and be forced to protect his treasure. Even though it was years ago and the magical guards perished, the spell is still active which is why those two were acting all loopy."

"So, Tak and Poof are forced to protect the treasure now?" Timmy asked in shock.

"This is perfect!" Vlad smirked as the others stare at him. "Those two are walking toward the treasure, which means they will lead me to it."

Vlad ran down the tunnel Tak and Poof went down. Timmy turned to his friends and said, "We better follow them."

As Tak walked down the tunnel in a trance, Vlad followed him until he reached the end. "So, this is the entrance to the Hidden Treasure." He said with a smirk.

"Tak!" Timmy shouted as he and the others caught up with them.

But Tak just glared at them and held out arms. "No one approaches Captain ZIM's treasure."

Poof floated next to him with the same expression. "Poof…"

"Guys, snap out of it!" Timmy called to Tak and Poof.

But Poof just aimed his rattle at them and fired a beam out of it that Vlad dodged and it hit Timmy, Jimmy, and SpongeBob.

"This is what Captain ZIM used to protect his treasure?" Vlad asked as he smirked and turned to the hypnotized shaman and fairy. "He must be joking."

But then, Tak suddenly lunged forward and pushed Vlad into the wall, holding him by his shirt. "Tak!" Danny shouted.

Suddenly, Poof flew onto Timmy's head and started pulling his hair as the boy screamed and tried to get him off. "Tim, hang on!" Jimmy shouted as he ran over to try to pull Poof off.

Vlad was then able to push Tak off of him as the shaman said, "The treasure belongs to the captain."

Poof then flew up and picked Jimmy up and tossed him to the ground. "Poof, poof, poof, poof!" he shouted.

SpongeBob just bent down to the ground and cowered in fear. "This isn't happening, this happening." He whimpered.

"Guys, snap out of it!" Timmy shouted at the two. "You're being controlled!"

Tak just turned and glared at Timmy before kicking a small rock to his head which Timmy cried in pain at. "You're not stealing the treasure, you thieves."

"It's no use!" Jimmy shouted in worry. "They're not listening."

Then Tak and Poof began to charge at Timmy, Jimmy, and SpongeBob until a green glow suddenly stopped them. Timmy opened his eyes and saw what was going on. "Long Dan, what are you doing?"

"Saving you." Danny answered as he kept his power on the two. "What does it look like?"

"Nice job, Phantom." Vlad said with a smirk as his hands glow pink. "Now let's get them out of our way."

Danny gasped while Timmy shouted, "No, don't hurt them!"

But Vlad shot an ecto-beam at the two which blasted them into the wall of the cave. "Now to go to the Hidden Treasure with wonders of riches." He said as he proceeded through the cave.

"We have to help Tak and Poof." Timmy said as he Jimmy and SpongeBob stood up.

"I'm sure they're fine." Danny assured as he held out his hand to Timmy.

But Timmy just glared and stood up on his own. "I'll see for myself." He scowled as he marched past Danny.

He and his friends ran over to Tak and Poof, who were both leaning against the wall. "Tak! Poof! Wake up!" he shouted as he shook Tak awake.

Tak opened his eyes halfway as he groaned in his normal voice, "What…what happened?" he fully opened his eyes to see everyone. "Tim? James? Prince SpongeTiki? What's going on?"

"Don't you remember anything?" SpongeBob asked in a confused tone.

"Remember what?"

"Poof?" Poof said with a blank expression on his face.

"The impact must've snapped Tak and Poof out of their trance." Jimmy realized. "Now the cave's spell shouldn't affect them anymore."

Danny ran over to them and said, "We have to hurry. Vlad's probably already found the treasure."

"Why?" Timmy asked as he crossed his arms and glared. "So you can help him get all the treasure, and then waste us?"

"Waste us?" SpongeBob asked as he held his head in shock.

"I'm not gonna waste you." Danny replied in an annoyed tone.

"You already betrayed me!" Timmy yelled. "You used me to find the treasure for you, so all that stuff you said to me was a lie!"

"No, it wasn't!" Danny shouted. "You just don't-"

"Guys!" Jimmy's voice called as the others turn to see him standing at the end of the cave.

"What's up, James?" Tak asked.

"Come look."

Timmy, Danny, Tak, SpongeBob, and Poof go over to where Jimmy was standing. They were then at the end of the cave where their eyes widen in awe at what they saw.

It was a large cavern full of mountains and mountains of gold coins, bricks, diamonds, rubies, jewels, and other treasure. It was all sparkling gold throughout the cave.

"Is this the…" Timmy asked in awe.

"It has to be." Danny also said in the same tone.

"We actually found it." Tak said with a wide smile.

SpongeBob sniffed as tears filled his eyes. "It's so beautiful."

"Poof, poof, poof, poof." Poof said also as he stared.

"Bask in the glory, gentlemen." Jimmy began saying. "Our search is complete."

As they all stared at the treasure, they all said in unison, "The Hidden Treasure of Captain ZIM!"

'_Yes sir!'_ Timmy started narrating, _'At long last they found the Hidden Treasure! There was plenty of gold and treasure everywhere. There were piles of diamonds…'_

Jimmy was shown examining a diamond from a pile with an eyeglass.

'_Ruby imbedded crowns'_

Poof emerged wearing a large crown on his head that had small rubies all around it.

'_Mountains of gold coins you can swim in.' _

Something was burrowing through a mountain of gold coins, and it turned out to be Timmy, who was swimming in it happily.

'_A bazillion shiny necklaces that you can wear.'_

Danny was then shown a bunch of necklace around his neck and even holding some around his arms and in his hands.

'_And- and- and…a chest full of even more coins, diamonds, and jewels!'_

Tak was kneeling into a large chest until he pulled out a handful of coins and jewels and tossed them into the air.

'_And…and…there were bunches, and bundles, and buckets of-'_

'_ALRIGHT ALREADY!'_

* * *

The story stopped when Tak interrupted. "We get it," Tak said calmly. "There were mountains and mountains of treasure."

"I think it would be best if you just skipped to what happens next, Timmy." Jimmy suggested.

Timmy sighed, "Alright." But before he could stop, they heard a growling noise.

He, Jimmy, and Tak immediately turn to Danny, who started at them in confusion. "Wasn't me." Danny said as he waved his arms.

They then look at SpongeBob, who giggled embarrassingly. "Well, we have been here for a couple of hours." He started saying. "I guess I'm just a little hungry."

"I'm actually pretty hungry too." Tak said also as he held his stomach.

"It has been awhile since any of us have eaten." Danny notified. "But there's no way we'll be able to find any food in here."

"Hang on!" Timmy said as he suddenly remembered something. "I think I still have a bag of cookies I had leftover from this afternoon."

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small bag that had some cookies in it. He put it into the middle of the floor for him and his friends to grab. Jimmy, Tak, and SpongeBob each grab one, along with Danny, who took a while to grab one.

"All right, Timmy." Tak smiled as he stuffed the cookie in his mouth. "You're the best."

"Yeah," Jimmy smiled also. "The story and food to keep us comfortable while we're trapped is excellent."

"Uh huh," Danny said with his eyelids hanging down, still not eating anything. "It's great."

When Danny held his head, Jimmy noticed this and asked, "Danny, are you feeling alright?"

Danny shook his head and responded, "Yeah, I just…feel a little dizzy that's all."

"Dizzy…" Timmy said to himself. "It's just another side-effect, is all."

"Grrrr…" Danny growled angrily as he pounded his fist on a block of steel. "OW!" he held his aching fist. "Room still spinning." He said before falling back on the ground.

SpongeBob looked at Timmy. "So, what happens next in the story?"

"Well…" Timmy happily began to narrate again, "'After Tim and the others found the Hidden Treasure; it was time to collect the booty.'"

"Ha, ah, ah, ah!" SpongeBob chuckled. "You said 'booty'."


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

In the cave that held the Hidden Treasure they've been searching for, Timmy, Danny, Jimmy, Tak, and Vlad began to collect as much treasure as they can.

"I can't believe we found the treasure." Timmy smiled happily to himself. "I can't wait till Mom and Dad find out I can fix the inn."

But while Jimmy, Tak, and Poof were looking at all the treasure, SpongeBob was pacing around, looking concerned about something.

Jimmy noticed this and asked, "Your Highness, is there something wrong?"

"Well..." SpongeBob began saying, "There's something about this place that I feel I should warn you about, but I just can't remember what it is."

Jimmy and Poof look at each other, and then at Tak, who just shrugs.

Danny was busy stuffing coins and jewels into the pockets of his coat while Vlad walks over and says, "Daniel, do you not realize that something is still here?"

Danny stood up and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Or should I say…someone."

Meanwhile, Timmy was running up a hill of coins until he reaches the top and spots what looked like an alien skeleton that was wearing a pirate hat and sitting in a chair, holding a large red gem in his hand.

"Wow," Timmy said in awe. "That must be Captain ZIM."

"Correct, cabin boy." Timmy gasped and turned to see Vlad with Danny following from behind. "Holding the Blood Gem," he continued, gesturing to the large ruby, "The most valuable treasure in existence."

Back at the others, SpongeBob's eyes suddenly widen when he finishes thinking. "Now I remember!"

"And you wanna take it for yourselves, do you?" Timmy asked angrily.

"Of course not." Vlad simply answered. "I wanna take it for _myself_."

Danny just glared at him and said, "Vlad, you can't take it for yourself."

"I won't let you." Timmy said as he stood in front of him and the treasure, blocking him from it. "If anyone's getting it, it's gonna be me! I need it more!"

"I don't think so, cabin boy!" Vlad shouted as he smacked Timmy aside, causing him to fall over and tumble down the large hill of coins all the way to the bottom.

"Tim!" Danny shouted in panic.

"Now to claim Captain ZIM's treasure as my own." Vlad said as he reached for the treasure.

But what they didn't notice was SpongeBob running over to them as fast as he can while shouting, "NOOOO!!!"

But Vlad had already picked up the treasure and the whole cave shook and rumbled. Once the shaking stopped, Danny looked at SpongeBob, "Your Majesty, what's going on?"

"I tried to warn you." SpongeBob explained. "Captain ZIM never wanted anyone to take his treasure, so he set a trap so that if anyone touches his most prized treasure, the Blood Gem, it'll turn whoever touches it into stone."

"What?" Vlad asked in shock until the ruby began to glow, and Vlad screamed as his whole body began to turn to stone.

As Danny and SpongeBob stare at the now petrified Vlad, water began to start pouring from every inch of the cave. "Now what's happening?" Danny asked SpongeBob.

"Well, that rumbling from before," SpongeBob explained. "This place is set to flood now."

Danny gasped and Jimmy, Tak, and Poof run over to them. "Guys," Jimmy called. "We have to get out of here right away!"

Danny nodded and began to run through the hills of coins and treasures with Jimmy, Tak, SpongeBob, and Poof as more and more water began pouring in.

The five stop when they see the entrance of the cave is blocked with a strong current of water flooding in. "We're trapped!" Tak shouted in panic.

"Now what do we do?" SpongeBob wondered.

"There's no way to escape." Jimmy said. "Every way out is pouring water in."

Danny stopped and looked around until he turned his head upward. "Not up there." He said with a smirk.

"What are you saying, Long Dan?" Jimmy asked skeptically. "We can't possibly climb up there."

"We don't have to." Danny easily replied. "Everyone grab onto me now!"

Jimmy and Tak grab his arms, SpongeBob grabs his right leg, and Poof holds onto his back. Danny then held onto them as he flew up into the sky with them and phased through the top of the cave.

But down at the corner of the cave, Timmy was lying on a pile of gold coins unconscious after being pushed down by Vlad. Once the water approached Timmy's head, he suddenly began to groan and open his eyes.

"Huh?" he weakly asked until he looked down and noticed his hands in a puddle of water. He looked around and was soon able to notice the whole place was flooding with water.

His eyes widen and he quickly gets up and runs up the hill of god coins to escape it. "Tak! James! Poof!" he called out, but heard no response. "SpongeTiki!"

While running, he slipped on a gem and fell down a pile of gold coins, landing on a piece of land where water was rising. He sat up and tried to run, but his shirt had gotten caught on a sword. He tried pulling it off, but it was too caught on and the water had reached his ankles.

* * *

Outside, Danny had brought Jimmy, Tak, SpongeBob, and Poof to the shores of the island. "Phew," SpongeBob said wiping sweat off his forehead. "We're finally safe."

"If we get back to the ship, we can head back to Port Toon." Jimmy noted.

But Tak wasn't listening and was looking around. "Wait!" he shouted in panic. "Where's Tim?"

"Poof, poof, poof!" Poof shouted also.

"He should've been with us." Jimmy said until his eyes widen. "Unless…"

Before they knew it, Danny had flown off at fast speed. "Long Dan Phantom!" Jimmy called.

* * *

Down in the cave, Timmy was underwater trying to cut his shirt loose with his teeth. But after failing to do so, he quickly swam up as high as he could from underwater and coughed as he tried to breathe in some air.

"Help!" Timmy yelled out. "Somebody help!"

From outside, Danny flew into the cave and looked around to try and find Timmy. "Tim?" Danny called, hoping not to be too late. "TIM!"

When the water was rising past Timmy's eye level, he suddenly heard Danny's voice call out "Tim" once again, and he raised his mouth from out of the water and shouted, "DAN!" before the water completely covered him.

Luckily, Danny heard and rushed over to where Timmy was and dived underwater to rescue him.

* * *

Back on the island's shore, Jimmy, Tak, SpongeBob, and Poof were anxiously waiting for Danny to return with Timmy. Then after what seemed like a long time, Danny floated down with Timmy lying in his arms.

"Tim!" Tak shouted as he rushed over to him and shook him by his shoulders. "Tim, wake up! Come back to us!"

"Tim…" Poof peeped as he floated over his brother.

Suddenly, Timmy spat out some water like a hose and sat up as he started coughing. "Ohhh…" he groaned as he opened his eyes. "Tak? Poof? James? SpongeTiki?" then he looked up to see Danny. "Long Dan Phantom?"

He got out of Danny arms and asked, "What happened? I thought I was gonna drown."

"You were." Jimmy replied. "But then Long Dan Phantom went back and rescued you."

"What?!" Timmy asked in shock.

"It's true." Tak nodded with a smile. "If it wasn't for him, we'd never see you again."

"Phantom," Poof said with a giggle.

"You can't feel anger at him now since he just saved you from an impending doom." SpongeBob said as he laughed.

Timmy stood there silently until he turned Danny awkwardly. "Thanks, Dan." He said as he put on a smile. "I guess you're not as bad as I thought."

"Uh…sure thing, Tim." Danny said with a small smile.

* * *

'_A couple hours later, they all got back to their ship and sailed away prepared thanks to Prince SpongeTiki and his people.'_ Timmy narrated. _'But to Tim, it felt like an empty voyage since they have no treasure and Long Dan Phantom would soon have to face justice.'_

On the ship, Jimmy was sailing the ship while Danny was below deck and Timmy was on deck with Poof and Tak.

"This isn't fair." Timmy said angrily as he pounded his fists on the railing. "Why does this have to happen?"

"You heard what James said." Tak told him. "He's still a criminal that needs to be taken into custody."

"This still shouldn't have to happen!" Timmy cried as he ran away with Poof.

He ran down below deck and told Poof, "We should still go see him one last time before he's put behind bars to rot."

"Poof," Poof replied.

When they reach the bottom, they walked forward until they stopped when they spotted Danny with his back turned. "Long Dan?" Timmy asked.

"Tim!" Danny yelped as he turned with a rope in his mouth and a sack in his hands.

"What are you doing?"

Danny spit out the rope and nervously replied, "I was just…making sure…this rope was secure."

Timmy gave him a skeptical look and dully replied, "You were running away, weren't you?"

Danny sighed and answered, "Yes…" then he smiled. "I'm still a pirate, and pirates don't get off the hook that easily."

"You still shouldn't have to go." Timmy said with a sad look. "You saved my life, so you should stay with us."

"That still doesn't make it right. In truth to be told, I was actually gonna kill you when the time came." Then Danny smiled, "But you really grew on me. You're like the little brother I never had."

Timmy was shocked for a second until he blushed and smiled. "Great…that's really great. Well, you better be going before James or Tak find you."

"Right," Danny turned until he stopped. "Wait!" he ran over to Timmy and pulled something out of his pocket and gave it to Timmy. It was a couple of gold coins and jewels. "Here," He said with a smile. "This should help pay to fix your parents' inn."

"But how did you know-"

"Bye Poof." Danny suddenly said as Poof giggled and hugged him. "Bye Tim."

Then he walked away and flew through the ceiling, phasing through the wall of the ship.

"Bye Long Dan." Timmy said with a smile.

* * *

'_After they returned to town, they saw no signs of Long Dan Phantom anywhere. Then after a few months went by, Tim's and his parents got their inn fixed.'_

Inside a large building that had a sign on top reading, "Fairly Odd Inn 2" in neon, there were a lot of guests, sitting a tables having drinks, eating food, and talking as inn employees tended to their needs.

'_With all the riches Tim made, he and his family could afford a much nicer inn as well as employees to do most of the work for them.'_

While Timmy was watching from the steps with Poof, Wanda flew over to them and said, "Oh, Tim, we can't tell you how proud we are of you."

"Yeah," Cosmo added. "We're still making more business than we ever did."

Then Jimmy walked over holding a large of money. "We've just received another tip from a satisfied customer."

"Oh, that's wonderful, James." Wanda smiled happily.

"Guys!" Tak shouted as he rushed over to him. "We just got word that someone else is going to check in, and it's Prince SpongeTiki after having traveled around the world."

"Whoo-hoo!" they all cheered.

"Quick everyone," Wanda told them. "Let's get the place shaped up so we can be ready for him."

She, Cosmo, Tak, and Jimmy rushed off in different directions while Timmy and Poof headed toward the front door.

"Isn't this great, Poof?" Timmy asked his baby brother with a smile. "We finally got everything we always wanted, and it's all thanks to him."

"Poof, poof, poof." Poof said as he waved his rattle and a glass of milk appeared in their hands.

"To Long Dan Phantom," Timmy toasted as they raised their glasses, "Our big brother and favorite pirate that we'll always have."

"Poof!" Poof finished as they tap their glasses together and drink.

* * *

Back in the real world, Timmy finished, "'And Tim Hawkins and his friends and family lived happily ever after…The End.'"

The others clapped as Jimmy said, "That was a pretty exciting story, Timmy."

"Yeah," SpongeBob agreed and smiled. "I liked the happy ending and the shiny treasure."

"All of it was awesome." Tak said excitedly.

Danny was lying on his side, trying to keep his eyes open. "Yeah…your story was great, Timmy." He yawned.

SpongeBob noticed this and asked Danny, "You look a little sleepy there, Danny."

"I just feel tired, SpongeBob." Danny responded. "I was trying to stay awake to hear the end of the story."

"Well, it is pretty late." Jimmy said, checking his watch.

"Oh great." Timmy groaned in disappointment. "Even after my story, we're still trapped in here."

"We might even have to spend the night here." Tak said equally disappointed.

"Ohhh…" Timmy grunted, standing up. "I wish there was some way out of here!"

Then suddenly, there was a magic glitter on the door of the vault and it suddenly opened on its own, surprising the Nicktoons.

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof suddenly fly in. "Hi Timmy!" they both greeted happily.

"Guys!" Timmy shouted as he smiled. "You heard my wish?"

"Actually no, Timmy," Wanda answered. "We just noticed you've been missing for hours, so we've been trying to find you."

"And it's a good thing we noticed too." Sam said as she poked her head in.

"Sam," Danny smiled with a yawn.

Jeera then came in and looked around. "So you guys have been in here the whole time?"

"You have no idea." Jimmy responded as he stepped out of the safe with others. "We still haven't even caught Calamitous's robot that tried to rob it."

"Oh, you don't have worry about that." Patrick easily responded.

"Yeah," Sheen said with a nod. "We stopped that giant robot while we were out looking for you guys."

"We hit something that said 'self-destruct' on his back and he suddenly blew up." Carl added.

Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, and Tak just stare at each other, dumbfounded while SpongeBob just laughed and said, "All right! You guys are awesome!"

"It must've been awful for you guys to be locked in there the whole time." Jeera thought, "Not to mention extremely boring."

"Actually…" Tak began saying with a shrug. "It wasn't all that bad."

"Huh?" Patrick questioned.

"He's right," Jimmy nodded. "We thought we were doomed until Timmy kept us preoccupied with an intriguing story."

"What story?" Sam wondered.

"Wait till you guys hear it." Timmy said excitedly. "It's about-"

But Danny interrupted, "Let's tell them tomorrow, Timmy." He then tiredly rested his head on Sam's shoulder. "I've had enough for one night."

"You're right, Danny." Jimmy said with sigh. "The rest of us might not have consumed fairy medicine, but we could all use some rest after tonight."

"Yup," Tak quickly agreed as he stretched his arms and began walking away with Jeera. "Night, guys."

"Night," SpongeBob happily said as he skipped away with Patrick.

Jimmy left with Carl and Sheen, Timmy poofed away with his fairies, and Sam walked Danny back home.

**The End**

_And that's the end. I hoped you enjoyed the Nicktoons Unite Parody. Please review and check out my other stories on my profile._


End file.
